The Tale Of Longing For Sex
by ladycortana
Summary: A collection of smutty touken one-shots taking place after chapter 125 — Touka and Kaneki's journey to a whole new world of boobs, tricky bra hooks and sheepish little stares as they start to know each other better in the art of… THE SEX.
1. Sophrosyne

**A/N:** HEYAAAA. Okay, as the summary explains, this fic will be a series of one-shots about Touka and Kaneki exploring their sexuality together after their first time in chapter 125. They will grow from sheepish dorks who don't know where to put it to expert porn stars that will do kinky crap as they grow more confident with each other.

All the chapters will be fluff and fun, no angst! 🙏 hopefully this will make you feel a little bit better 😂 i have a couple of chapters planned, but i'll try to combine these updates with Yes, No, Maybe (my new touken long-fic, GO READ IT!) so yup :o i hope i can maintain a nice schedule. If you liked it, reblogs/comments/nicestuff would be very appreciated :'D enjoy!

* * *

 **«The Tale Of Longing For Sex»**

 **Chapter 1:** Sophrosyne.

* * *

Cells having to be assigned.

Empty stomachs begging to be filled.

New clothing for the Aogiri kids.

Human food for the Zero Squad.

The equipment to install the computers and all the electronic devices.

It's too much.

His pathetic existence wanders from one place to another, aimlessly leading his steps through the chilly and lonely hallways of the 24th Ward as his mind thinks, and thinks, and thinks, working way faster than it should, so fast that it's almost painful. So many things to do and so little time to accomplish them. So many things to do for just one person, during a moment Kaneki's only desire is to scream, to look up at the sky and beg for a break that, in his not-so-humble opinion, he deserves.

He hadn't been able to even sit for a moment without being called by someone else in almost a week. Waking up very early in the morning, going back to sleep way too soon. He wasn't even able to see Touka for more than a minute.

Touka.

Kaneki grimaces, feeling extremely guilty. She wasn't angry at him, was she? He had only seen her that morning in a lapse of three seconds until Banjou called him because his presence was required in one of the deepest tunnels. Moving out to the 24th Ward had been very exhaustive, and his lack of timing was starting to become a problem, at least for him. Touka was busy too, taking care of the Aogiri kids and helping Hinami with some stuff, but Kaneki still felt bad for not being able to see her more than he truly wanted. He hadn't been able to… _kiss_ her properly since that first night, or… _touch_ her, like hold her hand… do all those things he _truly_ wanted to do. His lips were starting to get dry and impatient.

Kaneki sighs, getting lost in his memories with a stupid blush on his face, easily forgetting all his duties and responsibilities. Thinking of Touka-chan had that effect on him, like a powerful medicine ready to erase all discomfort, every nasty pain. His hand travels to his chest, absently caressing the ring hanging around his neck, cheeks burning furiously at the thought that this ring was something that she gave to him, solely to him.

Ah, he really wants to see her again.

Kaneki blinks for a moment, brushing away his corny thoughts to come back to reality. Where was he even going? It was very late, and everyone had gotten to sleep hours ago. Was he heading towards his room, or the meeting room? Kaneki freezes in his place when a silhouette appears in front of him, coming from the opposite hallway and stopping with a gasp, clearly surprised to see him there, getting in the way.

"Oh!" Kaneki shrieks, stepping back for a second and placing a hand on his chest. "T-Touka-chan!"

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't pay attention to the fact that she was there, getting in his way like she always did. For some reason, Touka also looks surprised to see him there. She blinks, hesitating.

"Yo." A small wave of her hand.

Then, comes the silence.

Both stare at each other for long seconds, not exactly knowing what to say. Kaneki admires the pink flush on her cheeks, the awkward and sheepish aura that reverberates around them, building up a tension that keeps growing and growing with every passing second. It was a strange thing, to look at her and immediately remember all the things they did that night, to notice the way that his eyes travel to her lips now and then, his hands sweating and longing for a little more. Looking at her would never be the same again, it would never be like it used to. Not after that night.

And Kaneki had nothing but gratitude for that.

He believes he must look like a happy puppy right now, trying to repress a smile and begging for her to pat his head in approval. Touka hesitates for a moment, parting her lips to say something just when he's trying to do the same.

"What —"

"Where —"

They stop, realizing that they were disrupting each other. Touka breathes out a nervous laugh, smiling softly, and Kaneki looks down with a shaky gasp, scratching the back of his head like a fool. This whole situation makes him feel like a child again.

"S-Sorry," he heaves.

"It's fine. What were you saying?" she asks.

Kaneki looks up, raising his eyebrows.

"O-Oh," he coughs. "Right. Uh, I was… where were you going?"

Touka blinks for a second, her lips frowning in a small "o". Kaneki realizes that his eyes aren't looking at her face anymore, they travel in the cute shape of her lips, the way she sighs to give them a snappy lick in order to keep talking. They now look glossy and rosy and moist and —

"Oh," she sighs, forcing him to look up at her with a jittery heart. "I was just… heading to the kitchen for a coffee."

Kaneki coughs again, forcing a smile and nodding rapidly.

"G-Great!"

Silence.

He looks at her, not really knowing what to say. Touka crosses both arms over her chest, almost as if she's protecting herself from the cold breeze from the tunnels, and the action highly increases the volume of her breasts. Kaneki gives everything in his power to not look down at them.

"You wanna come too?" she suddenly asks, making him twitch.

He nods.

"Y-Yeah! Sure. I want a coffee too."

She nods, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Okay."

Then she turns around and starts walking, and Kaneki realizes that he should now start following her. He does. Her pace is quick and decisive, she doesn't bother to turn around and make sure he's following her, she keeps on walking and Kaneki hides his hands inside his pockets, looking at her back as they venture into the halls that lead to the tiny room that they transformed into a kitchen.

Kaneki stares.

The sway of her shoulders, the way that her hair flies behind her like a thin curtain as she walks. He stares breathless at the gracious swing of her hips and Kaneki finds himself biting his lower lip, eyes drawing lower and lower each time and the heat burning in his body is consuming him into ashes. Holy God. Will it always be this way? Will he always be condemned to look at her like this? Will he ever be able to look straight into her eyes without drawing his eyes away to land on her breasts, or her sweet lips, or another compelling part of her body?

He looks away, blushing and aching.

Fuck.

—o—

The weird silence remains even when they arrive at the kitchen.

Kaneki insists on helping her, she says it's not necessary, that she can do it herself, but Kaneki keeps on insisting because he's not sure if he'll be able to hold on much longer without doing anything but to stare at the curves of her body, imagination flowing like a powerful river inside his head and threatening to destroy everything around him. Touka agrees with a sigh, asking him to wash some cups instead, and Kaneki nods with a huge amount of gratitude pulsing in his being. Great.

Both stand now next to each other. He washes a cup, passes it down to her, she dries it with a dishcloth and takes the coffee bag to pour the coffee into the filter as she waits for the water to boil. He places the cups on the counter, waiting in silence, and when Kaneki realizes that all the cups have been washed and that there's nothing more to do but to wait for the coffee to be ready, his eyes fall again on the curve of her lips and linger in there for long seconds.

Should he…? No. No. It's not really the moment.

Should he say something, then? Like, "how are you?" or… no, ugh. She'd think you're an idiot.

Be casual. Be cool. She gave you a ring, right?

 _Y-Yeah…_

Maybe you should just do something about it.

 _You think so?_

Put an arm around her shoulders. Caress her hair. Squeeze her b—

 _W-Wha—? No! No. This isn't helpful. This isn't —_

"Kaneki," she speaks, suddenly, and he almost feels like jumping in his place. He looks down at her, horrified. She… she didn't hear any of the… wait, what if he said something out loud?

"Y-Yes?" he stammers, face burning in a crimson red.

She gives him a weird look. He realizes that the coffee is ready, both cups are filled over the counter.

"Can you pass me that spoon?"

Spoon. Right.

He looks around for the spoon and finds it lying near a bottle of water. He grabs it, almost slipping out of his fingers and gives it to her. Their hands briefly touch when he does, and Kaneki observes the way they stop for a moment, looking at their hands touching. Ah, she must have felt that too, right? Touka looks up at him, strands of his white hair have fallen over his eyes, swept all across his forehead. There's something lingering in his stare, something she suspects she has in her own too. He's got that lip pinched between his teeth, waiting for something, staring at her entire face and making her go crazy with nerves: her eyes, the tip of her nose, the blush on her cheeks, the tiny wrinkles in between her brows, the curve of her lips, like if he's looking out for something, a treasure hidden in her features.

There's a thin slice of air that escapes through her front teeth as she retrieves her hand, almost dropping the spoon too, and quickly looking down at the cup of coffee. _Concentrate,_ she thinks. _Concentrate._

Touka stirs the spoon way too fast and roughly that some coffee spills out of the cup and into the counter, making a mess. She blinks, grabbing the cup and slightly turning around to face Kaneki and give it to him.

"Here's your c — "

But his lips are moving before she can stop them.

They crash against her mouth, cold hands traveling towards her cheeks to hold her face real tight, real close, pushing her towards him and then he starts walking, forcing her to blindly step back a couple times and realizing that she just dropped the cup to the floor. She can hear it crashing into pieces, the coffee probably messing up the floor too, but her eyes are closed when Kaneki pushes her back against the nearest wall, kissing her fervently and passionately.

She returns the kiss, angry as he is, holding his wrists and then sinking her fingers on his shirt and for a moment she remembers they're in the kitchen, that even if everyone is sleeping, there's always someone awake at this hour patrolling the ward and making sure everyone is safe. Touka pushes his chest for a moment, the wet sound of their kiss ending sends shivers down her spine. However, Kaneki takes this opportunity to kiss her jaw, and slide his tongue down her neck, and Touka finds herself moaning his name in surrender.

"K-Kaneki," she gasps, opening her eyes to peer down to the floor. The cup is broken. "The c-coffee…"

His lips travel the way back to her lips to capture them in a searing kiss, taking her lower lip and sucking it softly. God. It felt so good, how could he have let passed a week without doing this? He wants to punch himself in the face for that. Stupid, stupid boy.

"Later," he whispers, and the flick of his tongue against her lips is what makes her lose entirely in the moment.

Her eyelids flutter shut again, catching glimpses of his white hair before flickering back to darkness and then her hands are smoothing it back, leaving his forehead uncovered. He sighs against her mouth, she can feel the desperation and the way that his eyebrows frown in concentration as his hands travel all the way down to her hips, trying to push her a little closer. A part of her can't believe that all of this is happening, that he's _kissing_ her, touching her, showing her how much he needs her, how much he missed her touch, the taste of her lips, the searing fire that burns every time they touch each other.

Kaneki cups her face in his hands one more time, they're getting noisier as the seconds go by, the sound of their gasps filling the air and the quiet little moans she delivers and the messy rusting of their clothes getting in the way. She bites his lower lip, he flicks his tongue inside of her one more time, and then his hands find themselves descending all the way down to gently cup her breasts. Touka gasps, they break the kiss for a moment, both allowing themselves some time to retrieve the breath that was lost. They rest their foreheads together and Touka looks up at him, blushing and shivering.

Her eyes.

Kaneki sighs. They're mesmerizing.

He's panting so hard that he thinks he's about to faint, his mind feels like a haze. His eyes look down sheepishly at his hands on her breasts, like a kid who's been caught up doing something dangerous; and Touka does the same thing. She's breathing faster than ever as her eyes travel from his hands to his face. He's waiting, waiting for her words.

Touka believes that she's forgotten how to form them.

"C-Can…" she breathes, desperate. "Can w-we — "

He nods quickly, crashing his lips against her mouth one more time and giving her breasts a gentle squeeze.

—o—

Touka's cell welcomes their presence once they arrive, and so does her bed.

It's way larger and comfortable than the one he has in his room — a little favor he asked to Tsukiyama-san, to give her the most comfortable bed they could find — and way better than the cold floor they shared a week ago. For a moment, Kaneki feels nervous again, just like that first time. His hands are sweating, his heart is about to suffer an attack and his mind is working way too fast, but he reassures himself with the way that Touka gets rid of her shirt in the blink of an eye, desperately throwing it to the ground to catch his face in her hands and pull him down for another kiss. It makes him laugh a little, these ways that she has of flicking a switch and grow bolder in a matter of seconds, become hasty and greedy for his touch. It helps him relax, and suddenly his hands aren't sweating that much anymore.

And they have time. At least tonight, they have time.

Kaneki starts by covering every inch of her body.

He takes this opportunity that has to do all the things he couldn't do the first time they slept together. She's nervous, he can see it, because the lights in the cell are on and there's no darkness around them to cover her body from his eyes, to hide her from a mouth that craves her skin more than he craves for human flesh. Her bones quiver when he lays her down on the mattress and gets rid of her thin tights, rolling them all the way down her legs as his lips kiss the skin that is slowly revealed. Her breath hitches when he does it gently, taking his time, kissing her knee and staring at the way she pants, hair spread in all directions and hands resting at each side of her head, looking at him with attentive eyes, ready for each next movement.

Kaneki gets rid of her black tights and delves his tongue into the curve of her leg, going all the way up to kiss her belly. She twitches, blurting out a sigh, breaths rushing out of her lungs in hoarse whimpers. Still, Kaneki takes his time. His lips are patient and gentle, they smooth the skin of her chest, squeezing her breast one more time before flicking the tip of his tongue on her nipple, nipping at it until she moans. He then realizes how responsive her body is, like playing an instrument. It was something he'd learned when he was a child, when he would act in school plays and have the chance to play some instruments in backstage, while practicing his role. He could perfectly remember what one of his teachers told him about guitars, and how the sound can totally variate from the way you would play the strings. If you were too harsh, the sound would be intense as a summer storm, like the burning roar of a dragon. If you played it gently, it would be like the sweet flutter of a birdie — Touka's body seems to be based on the same theory.

Each spot had its own sound, its own music. Her breasts were prone to release sweet and heartwarming gasps, it would make her squeeze the sheets with her fingers and bit her lower lip with ease. Her neck made her scratch his back until it burned, it would make her say his name right into his ear. To kiss her belly made her twitch and squirm in her place, like sliding an ice cube through all of her skin.

Kaneki was more than willing to learn the music of her body.

And there was only one place left to learn.

Kaneki places open-mouthed kisses in every extension of her body, traveling until his teeth reach a place that should increase his nervousness, but it does quite the opposite. It makes him eager, hungrier, anxious as the scent of her arousal hits him real hard. He slides her thin and soaked underwear down her legs and smiles softly at the way Touka raises one leg to poke at his nose with her foot. She laughs at the way he tries to dodge her foot, but her smile disappears when he grabs it and kisses her ankle, so sweetly that it makes her grow quiet.

He's so beautiful.

The sudden silence annoys the darkest parts of his soul, so he drags his tongue down, down, down, until it reaches her cunt in one languid stroke that makes her scream the sweetest of symphonies.

He _wants_ her to scream, and he's ready to learn how to make her do it.

Kaneki only moves his tongue guided by his instinct. He doesn't need books for this, even if he has read many, he only needs her taste and the growing hunger inside of him to make her sing for him. And she does. She moans his name, trying to cover her mouth but it's pointless, everything's such a chaos: the way he giggles against her clit as he opens her lips wider to suck on it, just in the way she needs it, just to make her suffocate.

"K-Kaneki — !"

"Shhh," he hushes before sucking on her clit again, firmly this time, making her moan even louder.

She mewls in frustration, and it takes everything in her power to stay calm and keep her voice down, she knows she can't be that noisy at this hour of the night, but a part of him wants her to be, a part of him wants her to scream so loudly for him so that everyone inside that place will know that she's his, that it's _his_ name the one coming out from her lips, no one else's.

Touka buries her face under the crook of her elbow, her body spasms when he gives one lick, and another, and grinds his tongue over her clit and Touka feels like she's losing it. She's losing it completely. His fingers trace the pink color of her slit, feeling her hips move upwards to encourage him to touch her harder, and suddenly he's pushing one finger inside of her. Then two.

She's so close, so close, so close, and she begs him. Please, _please_ , when his lips suck on her clit again and his fingers curl upwards and she feels that she's coming, she keeps on begging, please, _right there_ , moaning against the back of her hand and moistening it with her own saliva when he suddenly stops.

She blinks, confused, when she can no longer feel the flat of his tongue on her clit, his long fingers doing magic on her cunt. He pulls away, leaving her groaning in frustration. Touka is on the verge of tears.

"I hate you," she breathes, squirming in her place and trying to rub her legs together to seek some relief.

Kaneki smiles, his hair falling on his face and hiding his gaze from her, the sight of it making her grow wetter with each passing second. He looks so good, the muscle of his shoulders contracting when he leans down to kiss her stomach, ascending little by little.

"Why?" he asks, grazing his teeth on her chest and capturing her nipple in his mouth to suck at it repeatedly.

God, he could do this forever.

He finally arrives at her lips, feeling her arms being wrapped around his neck entirely, pulling him closer. She feels his hand going down to touch her between her legs again. He traces slow and steady circles on her clit, and Touka moves her hips to match his pace, gripping frantically at his hair as she breaks the kiss to moan with her mouth wide open, stretching her neck back and groaning out a "fuck" when he slips two fingers inside of her again and curls them so good, so right, that she moans again and Kaneki can't help it, he does it again, just to torture her, just to hear her whimpering again.

"K-Kane… K-Ka…"

She can't even speak.

"What do you want?" he asks, searching for her mouth again, but she's unable to kiss him properly with all those little moans coming out from her lips. He's growing so hard by the sound of her voice and she doesn't respond, so he grinds his palm on her clit, curling his fingers again.

"F-Fuck," she groans, grabbing his face to kiss him, speaking and moaning against his lips. "I want you."

He moans back, satisfied with what he's done.

"I want you too," he whispers on her lips, and moans into her mouth as he pushes down the fabric of his boxers and her hands help him slip inside of her. It's so easy, the way she welcomes him inside of her. So easy, and wet, and warm, the way he starts moving. Slowly, he rocks back and forth, never leaving her eyes, melting in the way she bites her lip, repressing a whimper, and brows furrowing in concentration as both get completely lost in each other. It doesn't hurt as much as the first time, and it only takes a couple of gentle thrusts for Touka to feel ready for more. It's so much easy, and way more pleasurable, so much better than the first time they did this. It makes him go harder, filling her up in every way, whining against her jaw every time he plunges into her.

Kaneki's hands travel to her waist and down, down, down, until he grabs her butt, lifting them off the bed and pushing her leg up higher, her thigh resting on his shoulder and feeling himself go way deeper this time. Touka tightens, squeezing him to madness, trying to refrain from moaning loudly. She bites her hand, sobbing against her skin until he pulls it away and pins it to the mattress beside her head, forcing her sobs to become louder when his hips start going faster. He groans at the wet sounds of their skins slapping together, the way that her expression changes, mouth going wider and Kaneki sinks a hand down to rub her clit, rapidly and furiously until she hides her face in his neck and hides a scream on his skin.

She's coming before she even realizes, and Kaneki picks up his rhythm to search for his own release. His elbows rest on each side of her head and he kisses her, bucking his hips over and over again before a hot thickness spills out from him and fills her up. Touka holds on onto him, shivering as he moans against her neck and keeps moving his hips a little more, trying to stretch out his orgasm as much as he can. He whimpers her name, growing tired and appalled.

Touka sighs, closing her eyes with a stupid grin on her lips. She squeezes his body against her, his firm back that is sticky with sweat. The feeling of his tongue on her neck makes her open her eyes, he travels his lips to her chest, placing lazy and sloppy kisses on her breasts. He takes a bud into his mouth and Touka blurts out a noise that is a mix of a gasp and a giggle — a new sound he discovers from her body — because even if both already climaxed, he still doesn't seem to have enough. She can't blame him, though. A week went by where she didn't even see him, and she knows there will be more weeks like that to come; so nights like these are so precious, so sacred, that she holds on desperately to whatever she can get from him, no matter how tired she is.

He stops, though. When he has enough of it, he pulls out of her and the weight of his body against her keeps her warm and safe. He rests his cheek on her chest, sighing and closing his eyes with a stupid smile. God, that felt so good.

He can't wait to do it again. And again, and again, and —

"I wanna do this every day for the rest of my life," he breathes, not really realizing he's just said that out loud.

However, Touka laughs. She chuckles tiredly and loudly, making his smile grow wider until he's laughing with her, their bodies shaking together with each little puffs. Kaneki nuzzles his face into her chest, kissing it again, and Touka's fingers slide through his sticky hair. They sigh together, enjoying the silence, enjoying the music of her heart as it pounds madly in his ear. He listens carefully, smiling at the sound.

"Your heart is beating so fast," he whispers, surprised as a child.

She touches his forehead, caressing the skin with her fingertips.

"It's your fault," she responds, and then grabs his face, forcing him to look at her. "Kaneki."

He meets her gaze, dwells in the way she tries to kiss him again, pulling him closer and delving her tongue into his mouth again. He gasps, resting his elbows on the mattress as he kisses her back, and feels her leg wrapping around his back again, her hips slowly rising up to meet him.

Kaneki breaks the kiss with a faint whimper.

"T-Touka-chan," he stammers, already growing hard again. "Are you su — "

"Yes," she whispers, bringing her lips to his face, leading them to his ear as her arms enclose his body in a firm embrace. "Please. I want you."

He nods, kissing her again.

She's so sensitive when he enters again, and during the next few hours, her body sings for him in so many different ways. A song that his heart will forever try to hold on to.

It cries out for him, and for her, it will never stop.


	2. Querencia

**A/N:** hey! first of all, I REALLY wanna thank everyone who reblogged/commented the first chapter (300 reblogs on tumblr, woah 😱..) i seriously have no words, thank you so much (also to the people who reached out to me a few days ago when i was feeling a bit down.. *hugs the people*). This chapter is kinda funny because I had a different prompt for this one? but when i started writing it, i don't know what happened in my head that i wrote something completely different, when i was done and checked out the file to remember the title of the chapter, i realized that the summary for this chapter was another one! (?) i don't know how that happened 😂 i guess i'll have to write it for the next one. ANYWAY enough talking, i hope you all enjoy this chapter 🙏 and if you liked it, please reblog/comment/any kind of feedback is more than appreciated :')

* * *

 **«The Tale Of Longing For Sex»**

 **Chapter 2:** Querencia.

* * *

The first time Kaneki holds her hand in public, Banjou is there to see it.

There was always a sense of quietness lingering around whenever he would take her hand, most of the time not warning her about it, not preparing her for a touch that makes her whole body twitch and her skin freeze and burn and scream, all at the same time.

But still, this quiet is different, this quiet is piercing. It's vacant like a supernova, thousands of molecules colliding in a noiseless explosion that consumes every sound raising breaking in, every nasty stare, every ugly pain. Whenever Kaneki holds her hand, an explosion happens and everything is quiet.

But _still_ , this quiet is different.

She was reading her comic books, focusing her mind on things that didn't have anything to do with doves, lack of food and missing an old home. She was wrapped in a comfy blanket, lying on a broken couch with Kaneki by her side reading some papers and discussing them with Banjou, who had arrived minutes ago to report some issues to him. Touka was clearly not listening to anything that they were saying but she could feel Kaneki's stress coming out from his lips with each word, every heavy sigh, every small view that she'd get from him rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand, trying to stay awake and pay attention to Banjou's words.

Then, out of the blue, she felt it.

That supernova.

Her first reaction was to twitch in her place, taut eyes traveling towards his fingers reaching out for her hand to grasp it in a firm grip. As weeks went by, Touka realized that Kaneki would usually hold her hand when he was nervous, or stressed, or very happy. Touching her hand would bring him relief, it would erase his anxiety, it would make him speak louder, clearer, stronger. Touka couldn't hear any sound around her, but she knew that Kaneki was still speaking, still grabbing her hand and holding the papers with the other, reading the lines out loud.

Banjou's reaction was as immediate as hers. He gasped, blinking repeatedly, lips parted and eyes frantically traveling towards their hands, Kaneki's face, then Touka's, who also stared back at him with sweat boiling by the heat of her cheeks. It had only been three weeks since they arrived at the Ward and only a few people in there seemed to realize the drastic change of their new relationship; apparently, Banjou was still clueless.

Touka looked away, feeling the grip of Kaneki's hand increase and the sweet touch of his thumb drawing patterns on her skin. She kept her eyes on the comic, unable to read anything at all, unable to hear any kind of human sound even when Kaneki's lips were still moving. For a moment she thought about withdrawing her hand but Kaneki's grip was real, _real_ strong, and the nature of his touch made her realize that he didn't want her to pull away.

She never knows what to do when he gets like this.

"Did you told Nishiki about this?"

Banjou looked away from their hands almost immediately, landing his nervous eyes on his king.

"H-Huh?" he babbled, frowning in confusion. "O-Oh, yes, yes I did, I… uh, told him everything."

Kaneki nodded, smiling softly but tiredly, acting as if nothing in the scene was out of place.

"Oh, nice. Well, I think we should — "

The King keeps on talking.

His hand is still holding hers.

Touka's eyes fall on the grasp.

Her lips twitch in a coy smirk.

 **—o—**

Touka makes a promise to herself that as soon as they get some privacy, she'll make a move to ask him the why. The real why. Why did he hold her hand that way in front of Banjou? Why didn't he hesitate? Did that mean that he would now tell everyone about it? Did that mean that he would now kiss her in front of other people, take her hand again in the middle of a big crowd filled with praises towards him, stop sneaking out at night to go to her room and actually visit her there during the day, exposing his true intentions in front of the entire world?

Two days later, she gets her chance.

Night falls.

The world is sleeping, yet they're still awake in her room, lying on her bed. He's reading a book, she's finishing the final chapter of one of her mangas, resting her cheek on his shoulder and grazing one leg on his waist, feeling Kaneki's fingers absently stroke the skin of her knee from time to time, way too consumed by his reading.

They say nothing at all, and Touka realizes that she's learned to appreciate moments like this. Silences like this. In the past, all of their silences were suffocating, forcing them to shallow words that they were too scared to speak, eyes that wouldn't hold a gaze for more than three seconds because it could betray their true intentions, break that wall that both managed to build up in between to protect themselves from their feelings. But now is different. _This_ silence is different. They're sharing it, owning it, it belongs solely to them. Now, when he looks at her, his gaze doesn't vanish in a matter of seconds. He holds it as if it's the last time he will look at her face.

Maybe that's the reason for why he held her hand before? Because his gaze doesn't vanish, and their silences are something they cherish, because the wall isn't there anymore… was that the real why?

Suddenly the words escape her.

"Kaneki."

He keeps his gaze on his book.

"Yes?"

"Why did you held my hand in front of Banjou the other day?"

Kaneki turns his head around, looking at her. Blinks twice.

"Huh?"

Touka sighs out of her nostrils, closing her manga to put it aside and turn around completely, resting her hands underneath her cheek and getting a full view of his confused face. She's not scared of asking, in fact, she's curious. Very curious.

"The other day," she repeats, explaining herself. "When Banjou and you were talking, and I was there. You grabbed my hand in front of him. Why?"

Kaneki frowns, looking away for a moment as his lips curve into a weird smile. He clearly thinks she's talking nonsense. His eyes go back to her again, giggling a little.

"H-Huh, well… it's not the first time I hold your hand."

Touka rolls her eyes. He's not getting it.

"No, but," she shifts around a little, head popping out on one hand as she gets a clear view of his face. "I mean, in front of others. It's the first time you hold my hand in front of other people."

Kaneki's eyes blink so slow, raising his brows.

"Does it bother you?"

Touka cringes at his tone. She inhales, exhales, and turns away to face the ceiling, gazing away.

"N-No, I mean — It's just — well, I wasn't expecting you to do that. We really don't… do those things in front of others."

Kaneki laughs a little. She can sense a tint of nervousness within him.

"O-Oh, well, but… people who are, uh… together, they do those things, right? Holding hands, things like that. I mean… it's completely normal, right? Since you're now my, uh… girlfriend."

Oh God.

He said it.

He - fucking - said - it.

 _Girlfriend._

G-i-r-l-f-r-i-e-n-d.

Touka is about to pass out from embarrassment. She whines, closing her eyes and covering her entire face with her hands. The skin of her cheeks burns against her palms. Her body quivers as the word _girlfriend_ resonates within her, throbbing at the rhythm of her heart.

Ba-dump (girlfriend). Ba-dump (girlfriend!). Ba-dump (you're his girlfriend!).

"Fuck," she moans, her voice blocked by her hands as she hears Kaneki's confused laughter.

"What is it?"

Touka turns around, giving him her back and burying her face in the pillow.

"Nothing, shut up, keep reading the book."

As usual, Kaneki never does as she says. He closes the book, not caring about adding a bookmark to save the chapter as he throws the book to the ground and turns around to tug at Touka's shoulder, trying to make her turn around again.

"Touka-chan, what's — "

"Nothing!"

He laughs again.

"A-Are you blushing?"

"I'm not!"

Kaneki giggles again, grabbing her hands and trying to pull them away from her face. Her cheeks are red as blood, and she's frowning and forcing her eyes shut and trying to pull her wrists free, but he holds her tighter.

"I can't believe you're blushing," he teases, heart growing warmer. "You're so cute."

Touka feels the urge to punch him in the face _and_ kiss him, all at the same time. She groans instead, giving up when her face is finally revealed before his eyes. Kaneki's smile is tender, so tender that it hurts, and the fact that she's the _girlfriend_ of this guy, _girlfriend_ … she can't process the words.

"Stop, idiot."

He keeps holding her wrists, still amazed.

"But why?" he insists, and this time he's not teasing anymore. "Does it really bother you that I hold your h — "

Touka groans, frustrated, and slightly punches his arm in annoyance.

"It doesn't bother me, asshole. It's not… that," she complains, biting her lip and looking at everything but his eyes. "It's just… I don't know. I wasn't expecting you to do that, I thought that you maybe wanted to keep this as a secret for a while, or something, I don't know."

Kaneki frowns, he still doesn't get it.

"Why would I want to keep it as a secret?" he asks, wrinkling his face in a way that makes her grin even when she's holding back. "I-I mean… when you are happy, you just want to show it, right?"

Touka's eyes look up at him, shimmering by his words.

 _When you are happy, you just want to show it, right?_

Happy.

For a moment, Touka forgets about her embarrassment.

"Are you happy?" she genuinely asks.

Kaneki blinks a couple times, a little bewildered, but nods, smiling with tender excitement.

"I am."

It only takes three seconds to forget about his corny choice of words, relishing in the true meaning behind them. The fact that he was happy, _happy_ , after everything he went through; happy, just to be her boyfriend. And Touka wouldn't lie to herself, or to him. She was tremendously happy to be his girlfriend too.

 _When you are happy, you just want to show it, right?_

Totally right.

And she was going to.

The space between them vanishes away when she leans closer to press their lips together. Kaneki gasps, surprised by her sudden emotion, and gives a little and embarrassing shriek when Touka pushes his chest to lay him down on the bed as she straddles him, holding his face and suckling at his lower lip. He gasps, _again_ , with both hands at each side of his head, not really knowing what to do with them, and eyes wide open as Touka kisses him passionately.

"U-Uh," he babbles against her lips. "T-Touka-chan…"

"Shut up," she sighs when her tongue meets his, when his hands are slowly filled with courage and shyly rest on her tights, trying to deepen the kiss as much as he can, but Touka is always a little impatient. She leans back and sits on his stomach, grabbing the edges of his sweater around his neck to pull him towards her, forcing him to sit down on the bed.

"A-Ah!" he whines from the pressure, she's almost choking him. "T-Tou — "

"Stop whining like a baby and kiss me already!" she complains, holding the edges of his black sweater to take it off, but it gets stuck in his head.

"I-I'm trying!" he makes weird noises as she struggles with the sweater, and after applying a bit of unnecessary force, she manages to get rid of the stupid clothing and throws it on the floor with an annoyed sigh. However, Kaneki's ears and nose look all red and swollen, so she leans real close to give his lips the most searing of kisses, leaving him starving and clothed in madness.

His eyes fall shut with a sigh when she kisses his chin, outlining the shape of his jaw with her tongue until she reaches out his earlobe and bites it softly. By that time, she can already sense his impatience. The way his gasps become frantic and irregular, the way his hands travel from her legs to her hips to her butt, giving it a soft squeeze, and then his fingers try to catch the edges of her — well, actually _his_ — sweater to take it off completely. He does, leaving her in a thin white shirt, and her anticipation only heightens when she can already feel his hardened bulge stroking her, the sweet wave of his hips rocking back and forth to increase the friction.

She responds with a soft moan on his lips, a slow stroke of her hips, and after thinking about it for a second, she places her hands against his bare chest and pushes him down to the bed again, hair falling over her face and hiding her expression from him. Kaneki reaches out his hand to push her hair away, gasping furiously. Touka gives him one last kiss, one last stroke of her sweet tongue against his mouth when she starts spreading kisses all across his neck, slinking lower and lower until she delivers one languid stroke on his nipple and smiles when he blurts out a noise that sounds like a giggle and a moan.

So ticklish.

She spreads open-mouthed kisses on his chest, and lower, to his belly, feeling it twitch and shudder with every touch of her lips, every ticklish breath she releases against his skin, the way her hair falls on his stomach and Kaneki has to bit his lip to not laugh at the feeling, almost like feathers caressing his entire body. Fuck.

By the time she reaches out his pants, she realizes what she's about to do. What she _wants_ to do. And her hands don't hesitate when Touka starts to undo his belt buckle and hears him gasp in surprise when her fingers push down his slacks. Kaneki bites his lip, feeling extremely weird as he tries to sit up but Touka's hand pushes him down abruptly.

"T-Touka-ch — "

"Don't move! You're ruining it."

Kaneki doesn't have another choice but to look at the ceiling, breathing furiously.

"O-Okay."

When Touka releases his throbbing cock, she realizes that this is the first time she's doing something like… this. She swallows, trying to remember the things she's not supposed to do. Try to not use your teeth, try to not grasp him _that_ hard, try to be gentle until he asks for more… just… don't fuck things up.

Yes. Be cool. It's not a big deal.

You got this. You _totally_ got this.

Kaneki is about to complain, to part his lips and protest that it's not really _that_ necessary to do this if she doesn't want to, that even himself doesn't know exactly how to feel about th —

All his words and stupid thoughts are stolen when Touka slides her tongue on his shaft, following the path until she reaches the tip, where her lips decide to curl around and take him in a deep suck that takes his breath away. Kaneki doesn't even know if he should moan or gasp or curse or what, he closes his eyes, frowning deeply as his teeth sink into his lip so hard that it bleeds. Shit, shit, shit, shit! Fuck! An inhumane groan escapes from his throat when her tongue draws circles on his tip, when she starts bobbing up and down and he can hear the slick sounds coming from her mouth when she sucks him in again and he disappears into her lips once more.

"O-Oh my…" both hands travel to his face, hiding it as he releases the deepest moan he's ever had. "F-Fuck."

Touka can help but laugh a little at his unusual choice of words, he _never_ curses, but the fact that he's doing it encourages her to keep going. His hands clench the sheets with desperate need, unable to contain himself as he slightly buckles his hips forward, the slick sounds becoming noisier each time she opens her mouth to let him in. It's so wet, and warm, and it gets even better when his eyes fall over her, desperately wanting to run his fingers through her hair, to tug at it, to set the pace and do it for her.

Touka moans when his hips buck a little harder, and the sounds he's making convinces her that she could do this every day for the rest of her life. He's warm inside her mouth, a little salty at the touch of her tongue, way better than any human food she's ever tried before. She drags her nails down along his abdomen just to feel him shudder, then, she gives his balls a light squeeze.

"A-Ah! J-Just…" he swallows again, unable to speak properly. "J-Just… Ahh, do that agai — "

She doesn't even let him finish when she's doing that again, and again, and Kaneki chokes at the feeling that he's definitely not going to last much longer if she keeps doing it like this. She's got him crazy.

"T-Touka…" he moans as his hands get lost in her hair, pushing it backward and biting his lip at the sight of her mouth sucking at his tip, her hand stroking his shaft repeatedly. "I-I-I'm so c-close…"

He catches a wry smile on her face as her eyes give him a mischievous look, his pre-cum already staining her lips in his essence.

"I know you are," she whispers in a low and raspy tone that makes him go even harder.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He's gonna come right now. Right _fucking_ now. He's gonna —

She gives one long stroke from the base to the tip, following the path of a vein, then she takes him again, swirling her tongue around him, getting him all nice and wet and harder than ever.

"G-God, Touka…" he tugs at her hair, pushing her head a little closer to his cock. "J-Just a bit more…"

She was so good at this.

"More?" he hears her say, although he's not sure.

However, he gives a response.

"P-Please — !"

He feels himself go far too deep, her throat squeezing him so right, so _good_ , moaning her name like a madman and sighing a few _yes, y-yes, just like that, j-just a bit more, I'm so close…_ that forces Touka to repress a laughter that could ruin everything when Kaneki whines one last time, the grip of his hands on her head becoming rougher as his hips start bucking up in response.

"F-F-Fu — Ahh!"

She sucks harder, pumping firmly, and his mouth is wide open when he releases into her. His body erupts in a wave of pleasure as he listens to her quiet moans and suddenly realizes that he's coming inside of her. Inside. He didn't even realize until now. He lazily opens his eyes, swallowing his groans to look at her and warn her.

"T-Tou — O-Oh God…"

She almost wants to slap him for being so noisy. His cum crashes into her mouth, warm and salty, and she makes sure to swallow every drop of it. Kaneki's body slowly stops convulsing, hips jerking occasionally as slight traces of probably the biggest orgasm he's ever had still curse through his entire body. She licks him clean until there's no trace of his essence on him, and wipes out the corners of her mouth to get rid of the excess, then, she licks her fingers. All of that while looking at him in the eyes.

God.

He can't even… shit. Is she even real?

Touka spreads some kisses on his chest, going all the way up until her mouth reaches his and her elbows are resting on each side of his head. Kaneki feels her smile against his lips, her hair on his face forcing him to close his eyes until she pulls away a little, smiling at him as if something extraordinary just happened and she can't wait to tell him the news.

Kaneki still has a hard time catching his breath, yet, he manages to speak.

"T-That…" he swallows, sweating and shivering like a pig. "That was…"

Touka smiles brightly. The look on her face, with her shiny eyes and swollen lips, strands of hair sticking in her mouth… he almost feels himself going hard again just by the sight. Kaneki reaches out a hand to push her hair back.

"Why… " he licks his lips. "W-Why did you — "

She disrupts him by leaning a little closer to his mouth.

"When you're happy, you just want to show it, right?"

Kaneki chuckles when her lips attack him again.


	3. Apodyopsis

**«The Tale of Longing for Sex»**

 **Chapter 3:** Apodyopsis.

* * *

 **A/N:** sorry for the wait! this chapter is mostly an introduction to what's coming in the next one. Thanks for reading!

* * *

There are only three things in life that Touka knows, without a doubt, she won't be able to get used to.

 _One._

The way Kaneki speaks her name. _Touka-chan_. Sometimes it comes as a whisper. Sometimes, it takes the shape of a moan. It laughs, groans, hisses and stutters in his mouth, and it reaches out to her when the words are spoken on her skin, when he murmurs her name on her lips, it reverberates throughout her body to the point where her flesh begins to fail her. She'd never stopped herself for a moment to considerate the beauty in her name—if there was any beauty at all—but Kaneki makes her believe that it does, that there _is_ a certain beauty in it that she can't quite perceive yet, but it comes alive whenever he decides to speak, and Touka suddenly realizes that it's not just her name what sounds beautiful now. But everything else.

 _Two._

When Kaneki kisses her. It starts as a chaste, gentle peak, but it's always him the one who quickly decides to double the bet. For someone who she believes is quite new at kissing, just as she is, he becomes an expert in a matter of days. It's as if his lips were meant for this, as if he was born just to kiss her. She can't get used to the way she always finds his eyes on her lips, even from a generous distance, they're always chasing them, even when they talk, when she speaks words that are too dangerous for others to hear, words about the CCG, and ghouls, and death, and sorrow… he listens, he always listens, but his eyes travel to her lips now and then, unable to contain himself, and kisses her when Touka's words start sounding shaky and fragile.

 _Three._

The way he looks after taking a shower.

Touka suddenly realizes that the only three things she's unable to get used to are related to Kaneki. In fact, everything that happened in the past couple years is a consequence of his presence in her life, the impact he always had on her, the way he makes her question everything around her, even herself. In any case, she can't regret the feeling when her presence in that large, broken bathroom from the 24th Ward is also a consequence of the drastic change that their relationship had suffered weeks ago. It's almost hard to believe when Touka feels that it's been longer than that; that _weeks_ don't make any justice to the familiarity with which they've been started to treat each other, how flustered cheeks seem less frequent and boldness leads the way they touch, the way they speak, the way they stare at each other. It almost… _almost_ feels as if they are married, but Touka quickly shoves that thought away when her cheeks burn and her heart gives a little tug. _Hey, not too fast, you little shit._

Kaneki walks out of the shower with a towel around his hips when Touka is filing her nails, sitting on the sink. Steam puffs out of his skin as he approaches slowly and stands in front of the other sink next to her, rubbing his damp hair with another towel as he speaks. He's been talking for quite some time already, mentioning things Touka can't seem to recall but they're always related to the same boring crap: CCG, lack of food, something about an expedition and a brief mention to the Great Wheel.

Touka continues to file her nails, releasing a soft sigh.

"Just ask Shitty-yama to do it for you, since he's your most _beloved_ and _faithful_ servant. He would lick the floor if you ask," she says, prompting a guilty giggle out of him.

"Don't be mean," he simply replies, and continues to dry his hair with the towel in front of the broken mirror.

However, Touka's eyes rapidly drift away from her nails when they land on him. She's not ashamed to _stare_ , and given the new formality of their relationship, there's nothing to be ashamed about. The muscles of his arms tense when he lifts them up to rub the towel on his hair, the one that gently falls on his eyes and sticks to his forehead, a sight that makes her swallow hard. He likes to take really hot showers, unlike her, who prefers them a little cold. He says hot water helps his muscles unwind, release the throbbing tension of his neck. She can spot the drops trailing over the redness of his shoulders, his chest, the tip of his nose, his hair falls heavy in all directions once he gets rid of the towel and sprays some deodorant all over his body. In silence, Touka bites her lower lip with a faint sigh.

"Are you, uh, free today?" Kaneki suddenly asks as he brushes his hair with a broken comb.

Touka keeps filing her nails, raising a brow.

"What's with the sudden interest? I should be the one asking that question. I barely ever see you anymore since you're so busy," she replies.

Kaneki grimaces in front of the mirror, grabbing some lotion and spreading it on his jaw.

"Ah, y-yeah, about that — "

"I only see you for a minute, when you go to get some coffee and it happens that I'm there too," she complains, not looking at him. "It's like you don't even care about passing by my cell anymore to see how I'm doing."

Her words come off in a tone that makes him realize she's not talking seriously, still, the slight reality behind them grows a strong sense of culpability within him. He's been working a lot, his eye-bags are the proof.

Kaneki sighs, trying to find some sort of stupid excuse.

"I really — "

"We haven't had sex in a week."

Touka speaks so casually about it that Kaneki blurts out a gasp, and the lotion clumsily slips off of his hands and falls onto the ground, the plastic making a boisterous sound that echoes throughout the bathroom. Kaneki gives her a quick look before bending down to grab the lotion, and as soon as he looks up, ready to get up, Touka is pointing out the sharp tip of the nail file against his neck. There's a spark of darkness within her eyes that rapidly makes him forget about his own clumsiness. She has her eyes on him, and there's a brief silence before she decides to speak, still pointing the nail file on his neck as he slowly tries to get up, eyes not leaving her.

"Maybe I'm gonna have to give you a small punishment, for ignoring me the entire week," she whispers slowly.

Then, she sees it. As Kaneki slowly rises up from the ground, as the sharp file on his neck prevents him from moving, she sees that _thing_ within his eyes that Touka is still trying to find a name for. It's as if the natural color of his eyes fades away, and something darker decides to take place inside. Like an ordinary mortal being possessed by a spirit, a nameless corruption, something she's seen many times in the mangas she's been reading lately. And it only happens with her. When both are alone, really, _really_ alone, and there's no one around. It's as if Kaneki suddenly decides to get rid of his shame, to rip off his embarrassment out of his skin.

She can feel the tension in the air. Touka's eyes follow his once he's standing again, looking taller than her.

Kaneki swallows.

"Is that how you speak to a _King_?"

Her heart gives an instant jerk. He's following.

Touka's lips slightly twitch.

"Is _Your Majesty_ offended?" she mocks.

He doesn't seem to find the strength to answer. Instead, Touka swallows when she feels the palm of his hand on her knee, softly sliding up her skirt to reach her thigh. Their eyes don't leave each other, and just when Touka is about to throw her nail file to the ground and —

"KANEKI-KUN!"

— Tsukiyama's voice ruins the entire mood.

Kaneki jumps out of his place, Touka simply turns her eyes to the door in annoyance. Tsukiyama is outside, not daring to come in, but still screaming his name like a madman.

"MY KING!" he repeats. "Are you done with your bath? Your presence is required in the — "

Kaneki gives an exasperated sigh, now a few steps away from Touka.

" _Y-Yes_ , Tsukiyama. I'm… I'm com — "

"Please hurry! I'll be waiting for you right here!"

Great.

Kaneki groans, and the pink shade is back again on his cheeks. He slightly turns around to look at Touka.

"W-We — "

She rolls her eyes, jumping out of the sink and pushing his back towards the door.

"Go already."

He tries to turn around.

"B-But — "

"I said leave!" she yells, growing angry.

She pushes him towards the exit, Tsukiyama standing against the wall and fixing his bangs with his fingertips. He looks at her when she appears, coming out of the bathroom with a half-naked One-eyed King. He gasps, face wrinkling in terror.

"Kirishima…" He blinks a couple times, looking at her, placing the palm of his hand on his chest. "What… what are you doing there in the b — "

Touka gives him an annoyed expression. Things were started to get fun until this big ass idiot ruined everything.

"I'll let you guess," she sighs, turning around to get inside the bathroom again. "I'm going to take a shower."

She will _really_ need one now.

 **—o—**

Several hours later, having now completely forgotten the incident in the bathroom, Touka returns to her cell with a cup of coffee and ready to resume the last chapter of one of the mangas she's been reading when she stops at the entrance, brows arching slightly at the sight of Kaneki…. sleeping? on her bed, shirtless, and with both arms around the pillow. Despite herself, Touka can't help but feel strangely surprised to see him there. Between the two, it was Touka the one who would visit his cell the most, and finding Kaneki here during _the day_ , in _her_ cell, when he had so many things to do, sent a straight shiver to her heart.

Maybe he did take her words a bit _way_ too seriously back in the bathroom that morning. However, it made her smile to know that no matter the situation, he always ended up listening to her, that he cared about her feelings and desires. What she said back then wasn't entirely a lie; she did miss him, and finding him there, lying so comfortably on her bed… she sighs with a smirk.

Touka walks towards him, placing her cup of coffee on top of the table and climbing up the bed until she's sitting on the back of his waist. Her lips lean down to playfully bite his shoulder and he groans.

"O-Ouch."

She giggles.

"What are you doing here?" her hands travel to his nape, curling her fingers in his skin.

"I was trying…" he gasps, shifting a little. "… to get a nap but it's pointless."

"On _my_ bed?"

The weight of her body on top of him prevents him from shifting around entirely.

"I wanted to see you too, why don't — _ah!_ S-Stop — " he groans a little when she bites his shoulder again.

Touka pulls away, smiling.

"Stay there, idiot, don't move. I'll rub your back."

Kaneki grimaces with his face pressed against the pillow.

"U-Uh, why — "

Touka slightly slaps his shoulder when he tries to turn around.

"I said don't move!"

"Okay, okay!"

He sighs, resting his cheek on the pillow as he feels her fingertips sliding through his spine, making him sigh even harder, and ask himself if he should close his eyes or keep them open, even if he can't see her.

But he can _feel_ her.

Kaneki already realizes that this whole I'll-rub-your-back thing is a terrible, _terrible_ idea. He not only can feel her hands squeezing his shoulder blades, tracing her fingertips over his old scars, his hidden beauty marks, murmuring something about how hard they feel and another bunch of stuff he can't quite process thanks to the feeling of her hips resting on his butt, slightly moving when her arms move, creating a friction that's making him shudder. She's obviously not doing that on purpose… or is she? He can tell, but with Touka is hard to know. She drags her fingers through his spine until she reaches his lower back.

"Did you know…" she says, casually, as her hands add pressure on his lumbar zone. "That ghouls can have erogenous zone's on their bodies?"

Kaneki feels himself growing painfully hard just by the commentary, and his body begs to rock his hips against the mattress, demanding some relief.

Yes.

 _Yes._

He _knows._

"Y-Yeah," he tries to speak, swallowing hard. "W-We learned that in the C—A-Ah…"

He can't even finish when her hands rub down his spine.

"They're where the kakuhou is. So, you should be a little sensitive," her hands squeeze his lower back. "Here, right?"

Touka can't see it, but that dark spark that she saw hours ago in the morning is back. Kaneki decides to quickly turn around, holding her hips so she wouldn't back down, so she would stay _still_ and _feel_ him. Feel his clothed cock pressing against her crotch, feel his impatient hands pushing her down onto him, feeling _him_.

Kaneki's hands skim up the sides of her legs as she tries to play it off, even more when he travels through her waist until he reaches her back, fingers digging into her shoulder blade.

"And yours?" he whispers, looking at her in the eyes.

She smiles softly, shrugging indifferently as he rubs circles on her skin.

"I'm not really that sensitive there," she explains, looking triumphant.

Kaneki sighs, growing hotter, looking down as his hand passes down her belly and his fingers sink in between her legs, finding her clit above her underwear, the only clothing she's wearing there.

"Mhmm, yeah, you're just sensitive _here_ , aren't you?"

He places two fingers on each side of her clit to start stroking, quickly lifting up his gaze to meet her. She's not smiling anymore, she's not _playing_ anymore. She can't, no when he gets like this. Not when he _speaks_ like that, as he rarely ever does, that deep and husky voice he sometimes employs to speak as a _king_ and makes her feel jealous, jealous that she doesn't get to hear it solely for her, but this time is different.

He's using his _is that how you speak to a king_? voice, and his lips twitch into a smile when she slightly rocks her hips a little, and takes his hand to get it inside her panties, eager to feel him skin to skin. Kaneki bites his lip as his fingers stroke the slick flesh, warm and intoxicating, and the way she sighs when his other hand gropes her ass makes him shudder. Her nipples harden and raise under the fabric of _his_ shirt, and if it wasn't because his other hand was too busy…

Kaneki takes his hand away and bucks their clothed sexes together, making her close her eyes and rest the palm of her hands on his chest, searching for balance. Her panties feel heavy upon him, darker with her wetness.

Ah, she really missed this.

She rocks her hips in response, feeling his cock hit her center, and Touka's body is just as enthusiastic when Kaneki gets a firm grip of her hips and flips her over so he's on top of her, quickly shifting the roles. Touka gasps, looking a little surprised, but doesn't complain when his lips attack her and his hand goes down to her panties again, quickly slipping them down her legs.

She groans.

"K-Kaneki, don't," Touka's arms weakly fall on each side of her head, his tongue rapidly tracing a path on her stomach. Her eyes fall shut. "T-The manga…"

The sound of his voice against the skin of her belly makes her shiver.

"What about it?" he licks again.

The muscles of Kaneki's shoulders flex when he bends down to lick his way down her thighs.

"I was…" she can't even speak. "I was going to r-read but you — "

"Don't stop because of me," he suggests, the last flick of his tongue on her stomach catching her attention. She looks down at him and finds a mischievous smile on his lips. He stares back before going all the way down. "Read if you want to."

Was he crazy?

Touka swallows hard when he kisses her thighs, and grabs her legs to spread them wide open, one of them resting on top his shoulder.

"B-But — "

"You were complaining about not getting enough attention this week," he whispers against he clit, the heat of his voice forcing her to gasp loudly. "So let the _king_ take care of his _queen_ for a little."

Oh god.

Did he… did he actually said…

Touka moans from both embarrassment and pleasure as Kaneki encloses his mouth around her entire cunt and her hands cover her burning face. She hums when he starts lapping hungrily, when he sucks at her clit and hoists her thighs over his shoulders, tongue going deeper, faster, hips moving at the rhythm of his mouth. He's so good at this, _so_ good, it _feels_ so good when his lips gently suck at her clit and two fingers easily enter inside of her, when he moans against her lips and she can feel his deep voice vibrating inside her body, reaching places she never thought possible. Her fingers grip at his hair, pulling roughly, lips moaning loudly.

"D-Do it faster, come on," she urges, looking down at him, the sounds his tongue delivers.

His thumb travels to her engorged clit and her expression betrays her, lips part and gasp a broken moan, her voice whispering a sound that barely resembles Kaneki's name. Tasting Touka like this always felt like the first time, the same scent, the same flavor, he already knows her moves, the way she writhes when he sucks at her clit, the way her hips undulate when he has his fingers inside of her and she wants him to pump faster, to go deeper.

"Keep rubbing," she whispers, moaning against the back of her hand. "There. Right there."

And he does. He does.

His fingers thrust in and out. His tongue abandons her core for a moment to ascend way to her stomach, reaching out his other hand to push her shirt up and run his tongue along the circumference of her nipple, taking a bud into his mouth and sucking softly as he adds a third finger inside of her, feeling her hands wrap around his neck now that she has him closer. Kaneki smiles against her lips when she tries to kiss him, her walls squeezing him deeper, scissoring his fingers to stretch her out even more and pressing his thumb hard on her clit, teasing.

He's always teasing.

Kaneki grows even _harder_ when he gets a slight sight of her body. The rosy shade of her hardened pebbles, the strands of hair splayed in all directions, the wetness of her cunt covering his entire hand… she's a mess; a beautiful, gasping, heartbreaking mess.

Touka comes in a moan that Kaneki has to suppress with his mouth because it's way too loud for this hour of the day, they wouldn't usually do it before midnight, way too anxious to be heard. He can't wait, though. Until tonight. He can wait until they're completely alone in this room so he can hear every single one of her whimpers, so he doesn't have to swallow them, to keep them locked inside her being. He wants to hear her, he always wants to hear her.

She comes so sweetly in his hand that she finds him moaning too. She's still whimpering against the back of her hand when he retrieves his, and leads his fingers to his mouth to lick them one by one, eyes not drifting away from a Touka that shudders, and gasps, and tries to recover all the things he's taken from her. He waits for her to gain her breath, killing some time by grasping her breast and sucking at the bud one more time before going up and fix her hair, kissing her on the lips.

"Is that enough for the _Queen?_ " he asks.

Touka smiles with her eyes closed, and blurts out a shaky and tired giggle.

"Yeah…"

He nods softly, trying to lift up her shirt to kiss her chest again.

"Good," he sucks on her skin. "Because I'm still not do — "

This time, she laughs harder.

"Oh, yes, you are, _Your Majesty,_ " the way she says it doesn't sound sensual anymore. She's now _mocking_ him. Her hand pushes his face to one side as she fixes her shirt, trying to sit up.

Kaneki has never looked so confused in his entire life.

"W-What — "

Touka looks at him. He's back into the _dork_ mode.

"You got what you wanted when you came here, now it's time for you to leave and do all the boring things you do when you're not around me," she explains, leaning towards the table to grab her manga. "See this? Gotta finish it today. My coffee is already cold because of you."

Kaneki blinks a couple times, eyes traveling from that stupid… horrible… cruel manga, and back to her. But there's cruelty in her eyes too.

 _Maybe I'm gonna have to give you a small punishment, for ignoring me the entire week._

W-Wait…

Kaneki frowns, extremely disappointed.

"B-But — "

Touka gets up from the bed, pushing him all the way towards the exit.

"Go, go, the _Queen_ has a busy schedule too."

The devastated expression he gives her when she closes the curtain of the cell right in front of his face makes her heart flutter furiously.

She loves to torture him.

 **—o—**

When midnight arrives, Kaneki realizes he won't be able to sleep at all.

He's still hard, he's still with his mind somewhere else, a place way too close to Touka's room. He didn't even have the chance to… to… he groans, turning to the other side of the bed, covering himself with some blankets and trying to put his mind at ease, but it's impossible. Maybe he deserved it? For not giving her what she wanted as _much_ as she wanted it? Well, it wasn't like he didn't want it too, but —

His inner conflicts prevent him from hearing the cell being open, and the steps that quickly increase their speed once he feels something heavy fall upon him, and he almost screams until _that_ fragrance hits him hard and the sight of Touka-chan trying to get on top of the bed send shivers down his spine. He blinks at her, way too shocked to even say anything at all.

"Hi," she whispers cheerfully, falling on his side and grabbing the blankets to find shelter.

She always looks so cute like this. Sneaking into his room at night like a child, hiding from the entire world, wearing his clothes—although, to be honest, he prefers her wearing _nothing_ at all—and smiling softly. Kaneki sighs, feeling a little too excited again.

"What are you — "

She hushes him with a kiss. He feels her leg enclosing his entire hip, trying to drag him closer to her body, and he's unable to resist. Touka smiles when she feels his hands grope her ass, making her laugh.

"Are you angry?"

He doesn't stop kissing her.

"I should be," he mutters.

Touka laughs again, trying to pull away so she can see his face.

"Sorry, but that manga needed to be finished."

Kaneki gasps, _now_ he's angry.

"Touka-chan, seriously, I can't believe you're reading that."

Touka giggles, touching his angry face. He looks so cute.

"Why? It's really good."

"It's… god, it's not, okay?" he complains. "Pupa is not good, how can you even like that."

"How can you say that? You haven't even read it."

"I don't need to read it to know it's bad literature."

Touka rolls her eyes.

"It's a very educational manga, I'm learning great stuff," she explains.

Kaneki frowns.

"Oh, really? Like what?"

In the middle of the dark, Kaneki sees _that_ spark in her eyes too. She smiles, and leans closer to him until she's biting his jaw.

"To eat better," she whispers, and then her mouth travels to his lips, taking his lower one into her teeth. "Do you want me to eat you?"

Touka doesn't know where bolder Kaneki has gone right now, but his cheeks dye in a deep, crimson red.

"T-Touka-chan!"

She smiles.

"I'll spend the night here if you do something for me first," she announces.

Touka can tell that he's nervous. She hasn't even told him yet, and he's already nervous.

Kaneki swallows, staring at her face in the dark.

"U-Uh, what is it…"

After a pause, Touka leans softly until her lips caress his ear.

Slowly, she whispers.

"Talk dirty to me."


End file.
